


Crave

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caning, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Lesbians!, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her smart ass needed to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/gifts).



Lydia's ass was pert and milky white, bared and temptingly encased in her royal purple thong, and Erica felt the urge to slam her against a wall and... Clenching her jaw and curling her hands into fists, Erica pushed away the wolf and tried to focus. One of the things she admired about being with Lydia was the other girl's curiosity at doing a variety of things. Still, she had gone too far, she knew Erica was still sensitive about Stiles' crush on Lydia and she had pushed a bit too hard, flirting with him and leading him on while pointedly watching Erica for her reactions.

Her smart ass needed to be punished. 

Which is why they were here in Lydia's room, with Lydia bent over her computer desk, her dress hiked up around her waist and her ass high. Erica stood behind her, fingers running over the thin reed of bamboo she had snagged from the living room, watching Lydia squirm and pant in anticipation. Erica allowed herself a grin, stepping forward a bit to run her hand over the firm flesh before drawing it away when Lydia sighed. This wasn't about pleasure.

Stepping back so she had a good angle, Erica rose the bamboo switch in her hand and allowed herself to simply enjoy the weight of it in her palm. Steadying herself she brought it down, watching the way it arced through the air, and listened to the soft _crack_ it made on Lydia's skin. Lydia let out a soft yelp and rocked forward on the desk, her knees shaking a bit before jutting her ass upward again. Erica gave a feral grin and swatted at her once more, enjoying the way redness bloomed over her pale skin. 

“Naughty slut, can't keep it in your pants.” Erica felt herself flush a bit at the words, they came out low, on a rumble, and she enjoyed the fact Lydia's heartbeat increased. 

“I was only teasing - _ah_!” 

Giving a low snarl, Erica brought the switch down again and again, doing her best to control her strength. She didn't want to hurt Lydia too badly. Red welts were beginning to form over Lydia's ass and Erica bared her teeth in joy. Lydia was marked as hers now. Lydia would feel the punishment for days. 

Dropping the bamboo reed onto the floor, Erica closed the gap between them and ran her hands over Lydia's ass. Lydia gave a soft noise and jerked a bit under the touch, turning her face so she could look back at Erica. She was flush and her lips were red from being bitten, but she didn't look wholly displeased. Sinking to her knees, Erica pressed her face to the reddened, heated flesh and nuzzled against it, ignoring Lydia's low moaning. She licked at the rising bumps and bruises, tasting the blood that was just under the flesh and gave a pleased growl. 

Drawing back, Erica moved to press herself flush over Lydia's back and licked along the seam of her lips before drawing away with a smile. Flouncing back she smoothed her hands down her outfit and patted Lydia's hip. “Come on, we have a pack meeting to get to.”


End file.
